The present invention relates to emulsified liquid shortening compositions comprising dietary fiber gel, water and lipid. Recent media attention to the global problem of obesity demonstrates a need for greater availability of functional and delicious foods with low caloric and fat content. Another development in recent health science indicates that an increase in consumption of dietary fiber can have significant health benefits such as decreasing blood cholesterol levels, reduction of colon cancer risk and improving digestive tract health and functioning.
In recent years, some companies have begun to offer reduced fat foods. Reduction of fat content of foods, however, generally has an adverse effect on the taste and texture of these foods. Reducing the fat content, for example, can result in gritty textures and dry consistencies and even the addition of an unpalatable “chemical” type taste to an otherwise delicious food. As a result, the consuming public faces the choice of eating delicious, yet high in fat food, or eating healthier food they don't enjoy.
The absence of a means to reduce the fat content of foods while still producing desirably flavored and textured foods presents an unmet need in today's food and beverage industry.